This invention pertains to a manually rotatable multiposition electrical switch of small size.
Janssen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,412, discloses such a switch having separate compound contacts that ride upon an axial cam, or in a groove-cam. The switch does not have a shaft, but has two major parts that are peripherally related to allow rotation. Spaced peripheral indexing of the switch position is used. The switch cannot be sealed.
Wanner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,990, discloses a switch with axial cams on both sides of a rotor, but with plural parallel-disposed linear finger contacts having "elbow" bends to ride upon the cams for actuating the switching mechanism. Detenting or sealing the switch are not mentioned.
Hamlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,260, discloses a rotary switch structure in which an "O" ring seals only the shaft to a panel upon which the switch may be mounted. A specific pressure plate bearing upon the "O" ring, with a bracket and screws to exert pressure upon the plate are used; an involved structure.
Marker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,383, discloses axial detent serrations that slip over other serrations by axial displacement of the rotor. Plural contact spring fingers bear upon a printed-circuit-board rotor to allow this slippage.
Sealing the switch is not mentioned.